Blythe
“Anybody who doesn’t know what soap tastes like, never washed a dog.” - Shanna Hawke Overview Physical Appearance: ''' Slate-grey to silver fur, appearing blue to midnight black depending on the light. 299 pounds/ 21 Stone / 135Kg once fully grown, standing a good 36"/92 cm at the shoulder. Her ears are small and delicate when compared to the size of her head, with soft pink skin to line the insides of them. As a pup, her ears appeared entirely too big for her small head, giving them an even floppier appearance than the rest of her siblings. Shanna developed an early fondness for fondling the velvety-soft flaps, much to Blythe's delight. Her eyes remained blue throughout her life and is often the first thing that catches the eye in her otherwise dark-grey appearance. '''Personality As the smallest of her litter, Blythe learned early on to develop other attributes to make up for her lack of size or strength. She is decidedly "petite "for a Mabari, especially when viewed side by side with others of her species. Forever curious, she often lands herself in trouble when caution is thrown to wind in the pursuit of new adventure, a trait she shares with her Bond-Mate: Shanna Hawke. It was the mage's intelligence and quick wit that attracted Blythe to her and made her choose her, even before her brother and sister bonded with the twins. She also has a wicked (doggy) sense of humour and loves to play little affectionate tricks on those she loves. Like any Mabari, she has a voracious appetite and a keen nose to hunt down even the tiniest morsels. No pastry or meat is safe unless she's very specifically been told not to touch it for very good reasons. Losing her brother and sister to the Darkspawn during their escape from Lothering has fuelled her innate hate for these creatures of darkness, to the point that there are times she goes into a mindless berserker rage when fighting them. Only Shanna is typically able to break through this red murder rage when her fear for the Mabari's life —or her own— bleeds through the bond they share. “Nothing in the world is friendlier than a wet dog.” - Fenris (with disgust) 'Talents and Skills' Major affinity: Stealth attack. Secondary Affinity: Surprise attack, bash, howl, intimidate Biography Born four years before the Blight, one year before the passing of Malcolm Hawke, Blythe imprinted on Shanna Hawke, who gave her the name the two-legs call her. Her sister and brother Bonded Bethany and Carver Hawke respectively, sometime after. During the panicked escape from Lothering, Satina and Cal gave their lives to secure the Hawke's family's escape, a dark foreshadowing to the events that would befall the Hawke twins later. Relationships Partnered to Shanna Hawke Mother: Grey Mabari called Ash Father: Black Mabari called Adair 1 Sister : Satina - Bonded to Bethany 1 brother: Cal - Bonded to Carver 3 remaining brothers Miscellaneous "Blythe" is the old Ferelden word for "Joy". The close sounding resemblance to "Blight" only became apparent in later years. She bonded to Shanna before the Blight hit Lothering and the family was forced to flee. During this, they lost Dogs are an essential part of Fereldan culture, and no dog is more prized than the mabari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served Dane. Prized for their intelligence and loyalty, these dogs are more than mere weapons or status symbols: The hounds choose their masters, and pair with them for life. To be the master of a mabari anywhere in Ferelden is to be recognized instantly as a person of worth. Links Fic: Through Bonds of Love Timeline